


home alone

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is empty when she returns. --Chibiusa</p>
            </blockquote>





	home alone

**Author's Note:**

> AU-ish where all the scouts live together

 

“Hello?” Chibiusa called out as she opened the door. Her voice echoed in the dark house, the silence greeting her in response.

 

It must be one of those days, then.

 

“They could at least keep a light on or something,” she grumbled as she closed the door. She dropped her backpack and coat on the floor and headed to the kitchen.

 

At the very least, if no one was home, she could find Usagi’s secret snack stash. Makoto and Rei wouldn’t be happy if they found out, but if it’s from the secret stash, Usagi wouldn’t even tell.

 

“Serves her right,” she muttered as she got on her knees and checked a cupboard. “Taking my last pudding. And--there it is!”

 

Triumphantly, she moved aside several cans of beans and a jar of flour and unearthed several cookie boxes and chocolates. “All mine!”

 

And for once, there was no resounding voice telling her to give them back.

 

Chibiusa’s smile wavered slightly before she grabbed a cookie box. “All right, I’ll just eat this one for now. If I take too many, she’d definitely tell.”

 

She padded back to the kitchen table, her footsteps sounding louder than normal. Even her breathing seemed abnormal, each noise seeming harsher in the quiet.

 

Nothing a little gaming couldn’t fix. She still had a boss to beat and if she did it now, she could finish it before they came back and told her to do her homework.

 

She could almost imagine Ami’s disappointed expression. Almost. Chibs looked at her hand, at the blinking command menu asking for her next move. “I’ll do it soon,” she promised, her words hanging there in the air.

 

The house creaked, imaginary footsteps on the floor above her. Ignoring them, she took a bite from the cookie, a thunderous crunch that made her want to be all the more secretive.

 

Every move was too loud and too quiet but silence was even more unnerving. With the house dark, the kitchen the only spot of light, it was as though she was cut off from the rest of the world.

 

If she were honest, it was a little scary. A little lonely.

 

“Oh, I know, I’ll watch that show everyone’s talking about,” Chibiusa said, loudly, before walking to the next room and turning on the tv. And then the lights, all the lights. Makoto would wince at the wasted electricity, but that was fine.

 

“A little music too,” she added, turning on the radio. A cacophony of noise filled the house, muting her own movements.

 

It was like everyone was at home--she could hear Minako and Usagi fighting over the control already.

 

Humming, she returned to her game.

 


End file.
